Strike of the Inferno
by C0d3r3d32
Summary: Chp 5 is up, How will Lagadema react now with Tigress gone? Can she defeat the Demon? Click above and find out...
1. Path to Forgiveness

Something was bothering me.

Something was keeping me from sleep, so I reflected and focused on what it might be.

As I sat on the roof of the hall of warriors, gazing at the countless arrays of beautiful stars, the warm summer's night, and its cooling breeze penetrated my fur, and it felt good. It started to calm me down so I unconsciously started to purr.

Not many things can bother me; even fewer can trouble me to the point that I lose sleep over it. But the one thing that does is the anxiety of a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. I don't know what will happen or when all I know is its going to happen and its going to be bad.

"You alright Tigress?" Crane asked landing behind me. I had heard him coming since he opened the door and walked outside back at the house.

"Yeah, just can't sleep." I replied dully, "Hey is there any kind of mission, or anything we might be going on soon?" I asked trying to ease my nerves. I stood up to face Crane, and stretching doing so.

He cocked his head and scratched his neck with his foot and said, "Well actually rumor has it that just outside the Haijin province that a village is under attack by a large rhino. They call him the Grey Demon, word has it that he can't be defeated" he sighed and continued, "And since we are the furious five we will most likely be sent to help the village." He finished.

Which didn't ease my nerves at all, but I gave him a smile and said, "Well just a way to get us out of the daily routine, and the chance to kick some butt. C'mon lets go back to bed." We jumped down to the ground and started back to the house.

It had been three months to the day since Tia Lungs defeat, and Po was basking in the glory. In my view he let it get to his head, sure he beat someone who nearly destroyed the Furious Five, but when you brag about how awesome you are every hour of everyday, it will get on the nerves of the best of people after a while.

We crept in silently and waved goodnight to each other and went to our rooms. I however still was annoyed that the panda's room was right across from mine and I could hear him snoring through the night. But I shrugged this off and climbed into bed for a nights rest.

* * *

Suddenly fog surrounded me as I found myself standing at the water's edge of a lake. I tried to look around me, trying to see what was going on, but I was stuck in place unable move a muscle.

_What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here? _I thought quickly. I was stuck focused on a small beam of light in the fog, which suddenly produced a large figure.

"You may move." Said a familiar voice, and it was done. I was relieved, I was about to go crazy.

"Master Oogway, is that you?" I asked looking around, trying to figure out where I was. I noticed I was standing on a shore line with lots of very uniform, smooth, rounded stones, which felt kind of good against my pads. Other than that the fog hid everything else that would have given a hint to my location.

"Yes my dear." Oogway said, emerging through the fog, floating with a weird tail looking thing.

I bowed to my deceased master. Then asked still bowed, "Master May I ask where we are?" I knew that Oogway could render himself into a physical state to talk to people in this realm, but I was told if such things ever happen it was to deliver bad news.

"Oh I believe you know this place very well Tigress." Oogway said now floating in front of me. "You may rise."

"But master I do not recognize this place at all." I said straitening up to face the former Grand Master.

"You are here at all times; this is the place you retreat to." Oogway said.

Most people would think this as literally a place, but the whole thing about me being here all the time gave me a hint. I was dreaming, but at the same time I wasn't. This was no ordinary dream. I could feel everything, the wind, rocks, everything.

"Master Tigress," Oogway said. I love it when he calls me master, "I have brought you here to warn you of great tribulations in your future. You will be facing a nearly unstoppable enemy; to defeat him you must relinquish your feelings of anger and resentment towards Po."

I opened my mouth to object, but Oogway intervened, "Do not protest Tigress. You know up to now you have not forgiven Po. You must Tigress; yours and other lives may depend on it." He said floating backwards now, back toward the fog. I bowed as he started to disappear in the fog.

"Thank you master for your advice, I will try to forgive Po with all my heart." I said still bowing.

"Good… good… until we meet again Tigress." He said, fading away into the fog.

_Yes until we meet again, _I thought, and then suddenly I was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

"Tigress! Tigress wake up." I heard someone say, but I couldn't tell who. I started to flutter my eyes open, but then a sharp pain enveloped my face. I shot up, claws extended, ready to tear something apart. I found that I was surrounded by the rest of the five, and Po holding his arms in front of his face. I looked around and noticed that the morning sun was shining through the rice paper walls.

"Whoa, easy I thought it would get you up, and I guess it worked." Said the culprit of my pain, Po.

"Po if you ever-."

"Enough, I allowed him to do it. Tigress get up, and meet me in the Hall of Warriors in ten minutes." Shifu said rather abruptly, and I just love being slapped and then having to get up immediately after waking.

Shifu turned and walked out, followed by everyone. As he was leaving Po turned and gave a smart alecy smile and wave, which I returned with a growl and a step in his direction. He yipped and ran out the door.

I quickly put on my day clothes and hastily groomed my fur to make myself at least presentable. I had to say, I'm not usually one to boast, but my orange fur, and black stripes did look rather magnificent. But I digress; still wondering what Master Shifu wanted to talk about, I walked out of my room and towards the hall. But I stopped in mid stride, memory of last night's dream, no vision, no… _visiting _hit me all at once. _I wonder if I should tell Shifu or not, yeah I probably should. _

I walked into the Hall of Warriors, and walked up to where Shifu was standing next to the Moon Pool. And fist in hand, I bowed to my master. Shifu bowed back, and said almost at a whisper, "Tigress did anything strange happen last night?"

I looked up dumfounded, how did he know? "Yes, Master I had a… visitation."

"I figured as much, you usually wake up when someone _breathes_ in your room, let alone screaming and a slap to the face. Was It Oogway?"

"Yes Master."

"It is not my place to ask what he and you discussed, but I do need to ask is there anything bad about to happen?" Shifu said staring right into my eyes. I figured this must be pretty important.

I told my master everything about my talk with the creator of Kung Fu. "He told me that if I do not forgive Po, then we will not be able to defeat this menace, who we do not know yet." I said thinking about what Crane had said and making the connection that the gray demon may be this great tribulation.

Master Shifu sighed and started rubbing his drooping whiskers, "I feel that this terror may be the Gray demon." Shifu said ears flat against his head.

Well there you go.

"Right now he is terrorizing a village outside of the Haijin province." He added, although I knew this already I didn't dare to interrupt.

"Are we going to try and stop him?" I asked fully knowing the answer.

"Yes, but we will train first. There is something I must teach you all. Go and resume normal training, and I will instruct you all to a new technique later on. You are dismissed." Shifu said, and with that I bowed and turned towards the door.

"Tigress..."

I stopped turning my head slightly, "Yes master?"

"Remember you must forgive Po."

"…Yes master." I said and walked out the door.

Walking down to the training hall I could hear Po and the others were sparing. As i walked up to the hall I stopped before opening the doors, _how am I going to forgive Po? Come to think about it I don't think I've forgiven anybody for anything._ I sighed, _I guess I'll just have to try._

I pushed open the doors to find two on two sparing, Monkey with Mantis, and Viper with Crane, with Po sitting on the sidelines cheering, _of course. _I rolled my eyes and walked past the battle now raging on top of the Jade Tortoise. I glanced over to the battle just at the right time to see Monkey get tossed into the gauntlet of the wooden warriors. He received a wooden arm to the stomach and a leg to the crotch. I grimaced as he stood up almost whimpering in pain. He called a time-out and the sparring stopped.

I continued over to Po who was trying unsuccessfully to control his laughter.

"Hey Po, um wanna spar?" I asked walking up to him, still thinking how I was going to forgive him. But I growled and bared my teeth playfully at him as an 'I dare you' kind of thing.

"Sure lets head outside don't feel like meeting the same fate as Monkey again." Po replied cheerfully.

I took one last look at Monkey to make sure he was alright. He was doubled over, holding himself. I figured he'd be alright.

Po and I headed just outside the training hall where Po first met the wrath of Shifu. Once we were ready, we bowed to each other, and took our stances. I took my signature stance with Po making an attempt at a Crane style, with both arms parallel to the ground, and one foot raised. This in turn made him completely unbalanced.

I took this to my advantage by running at him and before he could react I jumped up and landed a spinning back kick onto the panda's chest throwing him to the ground. He landed with a loud thud followed by him trying to regain his breath.

"Oh c'mon Po, I should expect more from the Dragon Warrior." I said urging him on. I walked over to him holding out my hand to help him up. He gladly took it, now that his lungs were filled with air again.

Suddenly I felt a jerk and the sensation of falling, I let out an uncharacteristic feline screech, and before I could land on all fours I hit the ground, hard.

No he did not…

I'm going to _kill_ him.

He took advantage of me helping him! Knowing that I probably would have done the same thing I just picked myself up off the ground and growled at him. He stood there with a mischievous grin on his face. I let my tail twitch wildly, a sign that he just tweaked a nerve.

"I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face, _master._" I said lunging at him throwing an open palm tiger strike aimed right at his head. He dodged pretty skillfully, and countered with a large furry arm intended for my stomach. But I countered that by jumping in the air and landing behind him. He turned to face me and was met with a roundhouse kick to the face.

I could have sworn I knocked out a tooth, but I didn't get the satisfaction of knowing at that moment. He quickly rebounded, jumped in the air, and while I was gawking at the giant panda in the air, he drop kicked me square in the chest. I went flying into the wall almost breaking through it. The kick hurt really badly not just because I was a _female, _but because he was just plain getting stronger each and every day.

I stood up growling lowly, and wiping the shards of wall off my shoulders. To try and intimidate him I cracked my knuckles, all the while keeping up a death stare that would have scared Shifu.

It worked.

His smile disappeared from his face, and he turned to run. Reacting quickly I ran at him and pounced. I pinned him down so that I was on his back. I raised my fist to bring it down onto the back of his head, but was stopped when a boney hand clamped around my wrist just as I was about to bring it down.

"Nice to see you have forgiven him, Tigress." He said sarcastically releasing my hand.

I immediately jumped off of Po and bowed to my master, "Master forgive me, I lost my temper."

"Yes I know, Po get up and follow us. I have to teach all of you something." Shifu sighed turning towards the training hall.

I gave one last growl at Po and followed the Grandmaster into the building.

"Sheesh what's her problem?" I heard him mutter, getting off the ground.

We walked into the hall and Shifu called the rest of the five over. We stood around him in a semi circle bowed and listened to what our master had to say.

"The technique that I will be teaching you is the Strike of the Inferno."

My ears perked up at this, _now _he had my attention.

"You must first harness your Chi…" Shifu said.

He closed his eyes, moved his hands into tiger claws, and started moving his arms in a circular motion. We all took a step back. My feline eyes caught something weird going on with his hands, no… in his hands.

Suddenly his arms stopped moving, with his hands meeting together right in front of his chest. I squinted my eyes to see something I've only read about, Chi in visible form. It looked like a dark blue flame dancing, but formed into a ball in his palms. It was a magnificent sight of control and pure power right in front of my eyes.

Then with a roar he spun around towards the door and shot the ball of energy right at the doors. It hit the entrance with incredible force, splintering the giant wooden doors into thousands of tiny pieces.

"That is so _awesome." _I heard Po whisper.

Shifu was breathing hard almost collapsing to his knees, "This is the only down side to this technique. It drains you of your energy, literally." After a pause, it was then when I realized my mouth was hanging open. I quickly shut it and then Shifu continued,

"Master Flaming Tiger created this to protect his village from the Army of the Ice Warlord. He was a ruthless snow leopard who controlled an army just as unforgiving. One day after finding out that his raiding party he sent to the village had been destroyed by one tiger, he was furious. The warlord sent his whole army to annihilate the tiger. They reached the village and confronted the tiger; his name by the way was simply Hoi Jhong. Faced with ten thousand screaming soldiers, he ran. He led them far away from his village and let them surround him. Jhong harnessed his Chi, to the point where he was encircled in a flaming ball of it. It is said with a roar that could be heard for a thousand miles, he released his energy. The ball of chi expanded destroying everything in its path including Hoi. The blast was a mile wide; all that was left was charred earth and trees." He paused again to catch his breath.

"That is why you mustn't use this technique unless it is in a small scale, as I have shown you. Or as a last ditch effort when your backs against the wall. For this I will not allow you to practice this move. You may only practice harnessing your Chi, do it now."

Mantis, Crane, and Viper made their own ways of preformong this move. The weirdest though, being Viper. She whipped her tail around in a circular motion to harness her Chi.

We practiced gathering up our Chi into our hands, then unsatisfactorily let it dissipate back into our bodies. Hour after hour of this made us all dead tired, Shifu let us call it a day, and we all headed to the kitchen for dinner.

_Maybe if I try some of his soup that will be the first step to forgiveness. _

"Hey Po give me a bowl."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me; Po even dropped his ladle into the pot he was cooking in.

"What? I just figured I would try some of this famous soup." I defended.

Po smiled, and simply said, "Ok"

After cooking was done Po slid a bowl to me, and I took a sip of it and to my surprise I _really _liked it. Not trying to hide my satisfaction I grabbed the bowl with two hands and gulped it down. Putting down the bowl I sat back and let out the mother of all burps.

Everyone around me stared once again. I looked around; I blushed under my fur, now completely and utterly embarrassed. Then Shifu poked his head into the room to see what just happened.

"Now that was a burp." Po said erupting in laughter. Soon followed by everyone else, I even saw Shifu smirk as he withdrew his head.

We were all in good spirits that night heading to bed but one thing still bothered me.

I had to try that technique.

I waited until everyone had gone to sleep and the sound of Po's snoring covered my movement. I snuck out down to the courtyard and headed far into the forest. I soon found what I had been looking for, a cave.

I found the cave years ago, back when I first started living at the jade palace. I used to come here to get away from training every once and a while.

I entered the cave cautiously, remembering that I haven't been here in over a year. I delved deeper into the cave until I found it. It was a large room filled with columns of rock that went from ceiling to floor… the perfect targets.

I walked up to a pillar of stone brought my hand up and touched it. I felt its smooth weathered surface. I figured it must have taken a thousand years to create it, I almost felt bad for what I was about to do to it.

I stepped back, closed my eyes, then started moving my arms in a circular motion, I focused hard, feeling the Chi rise up in me. I felt the heat growing in my hands, and before I couldn't stand it anymore, I stopped waving my arms meeting them together in front of me. Opening my eyes I saw just how beautifully it lit up the cave, a blue light danced all around. With a roar I unleashed my Chi straight into the column. The rock pillar shattered, crumbling and sending pieces of rocks flying in the direction of the blast.

"Wow…" I breathed feeling just how Shifu had.

Then there was a deafening silence. I sat down on a large rock that had been detached from my attack.

_That was completely and utterly awes-._

All of the sudden the cave started shaking and throwing rocks from the ceiling. Acting quickly I ran for the exit, although I couldn't run fast because I was tired. But I ran, I ran with every ounce of my being, but it was not enough. I stopped and watched the exit crumble before me into an impassable way out. I sunk to my knees, knowing I couldn't perform my newfound technique, I just felt helpless. Just the way I did when I was back at the orphanage.

I started to cry at the recollection of my suppressed memories, but stopped abruptly as a boulder came down on my head knocking me out cold.

**Well hope you liked it, I'll work on chapter 2 as soon as I can, Please review. I do like constructive criticism.**

******DISCLAIMER:** Kung Fu Panda and its characters are owned by DreamWorks. Except for Hoi Jhong he is mine...


	2. Recollection

_I raised my head to look at my mother as she tucked me into bed, "Goodnight my beautiful tiger," My mother said smiling at me._

"_Goodnight, mama," I said returning her smile. She kissed me on the cheek and I giggled as her large feline whiskers tickled my nose. Then she turned, walked out the door and closed it behind her._

_Snuggled up and warm I started to drift away into sleep. But a knock at the front door prevented me from doing so. I heard one of my parents walk over to the door and open it up. Sensing that something was weird I got up out of bed and scurried over to my door, opened it slightly, and peaked outside. I noticed my dad was standing in front a large rhino. _

"_May I help you?" My father asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice._

"_Yes you may," The rhino said in the deepest voice I've ever heard. _

_Suddenly he punched my dad in the head, sending him flying to the ground, and forced his way in. He reached down and seized my father by his throat. _

_Wide eyed and paralyzed with fear I watched my mother come unaware around the corner. She saw the rhino choking my father and screamed. But soon the fear was gone and with a roar she attacked the intruder. My father managed to get free and joined my mom in the attack. But the rhino countered both of them and this time grabbed both of my parents by the throats._

"_Now you screwed up. Where is the money?" The trespasser said._

"_W-we don't have any, d-don't you see?" My pa said, now on the brink of passing out. _

"_I know you have some! Give it to me NOW!" The rhino bellowed._

"_Please let us go we don't have any money!" My mother cried, then he looked around as if noticing that we definitely weren't the wealthiest family in the village, but this only angered him more._

_He tossed my mother over the couch and holding up my father still, he did something I never saw coming. He unsheathed a dagger with a golden dragon for a handle out of his belt._

"_Please no, please don't!" My father pleaded. The rhino reared back his arm holding the dagger, and right before he brought it forward I stepped back from my door, too scared to see anymore of this._

_Then I heard the loudest roar I've ever heard from my father, then with a breath, "Yan Sue, run, r-run." _

_Next thing I knew my mother came busting through the door of my room. But just before entering, a large wrinkly hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her back out into the living room._

"_Who are you? Why are you doi-?" She yelled, but was cut off by a load thud. _

_I ran into the corner of my room, pulled my legs close to my body, and buried my head into my arms. _

_Please wake up, please let this be a dream. I thought to myself, letting the tears flow out of my eyes. _

_My ears perked up when I heard the rhino walk around. Then I heard him say, "I am the Gray Demon…"_

….

I shot up breathing hard. I looked around to see what had just happened. Most people couldn't see in this environment but my feline eyes could see most things in the cave.

I saw a rock beside me with a little blood on it. Connecting the pieces I reached up to the top of my head and felt a large gash. It was then when the pain hit me all at once. I cried out holding my head cussing under my breath.

But I stopped my whimpering when my dream came back to me.

_It was only a dream, Tigress… A horrible one._

_It wasn't just a dream Tigress._

_It had to of been I was too young to remember those memor-, Wait that wasn't my thought._ I started to look around cautiously.

_Your right, you were too young to remember that memory now, but everybody remembers everything. It just remains hidden the depths of your mind._

My hands curled into fists, "So it was the Grey Demon who killed my parents." I said growling lowly.

_Yes and you must find him and deal with him appropriately before he hurts anybody else._

Without saying or…thinking another word, to who I knew must be Oogway, I got up to inspect the exit, or lack thereof.

"You've really messed up now Tigress." I sighed and followed with a few curses.

It was at least ten feet of rocks and debris to the other side. So I did what everybody would have done, I started digging. Fist full after fist full, I managed after only a little while to dig about one foot into the pile.

"Ok screw this."

I stood in front of the mass of rocks and focused. I figured that I would needs a lot of energy for this, energy I really couldn't spare, but it's my only choice.

Feeling the warmth rise in me, through my arms and into my hands was a hell of a rush I must say. I started to swing my arms, pushing past my own normal pain threshold letting the Chi burn my paws. I stopped my arms and opened my eyes, there are no words. Both of my front paws were enveloped in a dark blue flame, and then with a roar made with pure pain and rage I launched the ball towards the rocks.

With an explosion that sent me hurtling backwards, I skidded on my back for a couple of yards before flipping onto my stomach. I shakily stood up seeing with blurry eyes the best thing I've seen in a while, daylight.

Then tunnel vision started to settle in and I fell to my knees. Then as if icing on the cake I raised my paws in front of my face, all the fur was gone and my skin was burnt badly. Suddenly I heard ringing in my ears and started to feel numb, and then I finally gave in to the darkness.

…_.._

"_Why hello there little one." Said the demon._

"_What did you do to my mommy and daddy?" I asked fully knowing the horrible truth._

"_They're going to be sleeping for a long time, just like you." He took a step in my direction._

_I screamed and roared as loud as my lungs would allow me. I unsheathed my claws and bared my teeth. This seemed to only annoy the monster even more._

"_How cute." He started to walk towards me._

_I jumped up and ran between his legs._

"_Where you goin girl?" he bellowed._

_Shielding my eyes from the horrors that lay in silence in my house, I ran outside._

"_Someone please help! A man has hurt my family! PLEASE someone, anyone!"_

_I ran around asking, pleading for someone to help me, but everyone just turned their heads. Not wanting to deal with my kind._

_I made it to the local guard and told them what happened. _

"_Ok little one, I'll send someone out to look." The sheep behind the counter said. Even she seemed reluctant to help me._

_After waiting a little while, two pigs walked in carrying a stretcher with a white blanket with something under it, followed by the same. _

_I don't understand._

_I walked up to the sheep, "What's going on where are my mom and dad?"_

_She couldn't look at me, I saw tears develop in her eyes, and she got up from behind her desk. She walked over to me and sat me down in a chair._

"_Honey, mommy and daddy aren't coming back, that was them." She told me with a tear falling from her eye._

_I knew this already but I didn't want to face it. I looked down at my feet, feeling the wetness welling up in my eyes. _

"_Come with me to the orphanage you will be happy there." She said taking me gently by the arm. _

_But I didn't want to move, I just wanted to curl up in a ball somewhere and cry._

_She finally led me to the orphanage and handed me over to another sheep._

"_This is your new home you'll be happy here I promise…"_

….

I woke up slowly this time, sitting up just as slow, and groaning as my burnt paws touched the ground.

"I've got to cover up these burns." I said to myself, standing up to search for a sharp rock. After finding a suitable piece of obsidian, I proceeded to cut the bottom part on my slacks on both legs. I wrapped up both of my paws and still extremely tired and shaky I walked out of the reopened entrance.

I stumbled through the woods, back to where it led me into the courtyard where Po and the others were waiting.

"Tigress! What happened? We have been looking all over for you." Viper yelled slithering up to me obviously noticing my poor condition. She was followed by everyone else as I fell to my knees.

Po kneeled down and held me by the shoulders to keep me from falling over, or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Tigress what happened? Why are your hands burnt?" Crane asked, and I took note on how much these people really cared about me, they weren't just friends they were family. I opened my mouth to tell what happened but Shifu cut me off.

"The Strike of the Inferno, she disobeyed my direct order, and she paid the price…and will continue to."

I almost could bear seeing the disappointment in his eyes as he turned to walk away. I just hung my head low and stared at my hands.

"Tigress lets head to the aid quarters." Po said caressing me to get up. I nodded my head in agreement and got up to walk with him.

"Po, how could I have been so stupid?" I asked him.

"Well for starters," he said opening the door for me, which I would normally scowl at him for but I was in a bit of a pickle with the door handle.

"You directly defied your master."

I didn't say another word, I couldn't say anything, he was right I made a fools mistake. One which no student should make. We walked silent for a while before finally making it to the aid station. We walked in and Po sat me down on the cot and pulled a chair up in front of me.

"May I?" He asked.

I nodded and held my hands out for him to unravel the makeshift bandages. I winced as the cloth came snagging off my badly burnt paws. I looked at him as he was studying my paws, he looked extremely worried.

"Wait…How did you do this? I know the ball of Chi was hot, but not this hot." Po asked, and which was a question I really didn't want to answer, but I did anyways.

"I did the technique normally on a column of rock and I must say it felt good… but like Shifu I got really tired. I sat down on a nearby rock and then the cave started coming down. I ran tired towards the exit, but it too crumbled down. A rock got detached from the roof and it had my name on it, hit me square in the head. It knocked me flat out and I had a crazy mem-…dream. After I woke up I tried to dig my way out only wasting more energy. So I harnessed what was left of my Chi to the point I did this," I said shaking my hands. "I shot the Chi towards the wall of rock; I broke through, passed out, woke up, and walked back." I left out many minor details just to get the story over with; I just really didn't want to talk about it.

There was just one thing I needed to get off my chest.

"Po,"

"Yeah?" He replied putting a bowl beneath my hands and pulling a cork off some bottle.

"Po i-I'm, OUCH!" I roared as he poured alcohol onto my burns.

"Sorry I should have waited," Po said.

I know he got some sort of sick satisfaction from that.

"Anyway, Po I'm sorry... Sorry for everything. Sorry for the way I've been treating you since you became the Dragon Warrior. I had no right."

"Tigress I accept your apology and I understand. I would be mad too if I lived most of my life expecting to be the Dragon Warrior and a fat oaf just took it from me."

I normally would have smiled at this, "Po you're not, ow, a fat oaf."

He stopped wrapping my hands in a bandage to look me in the eyes.

"You're a good warrior and a great friend." I said smiling, half expecting Po to erupt in laughter.

But he beamed a smile back, "Thank you Tigress that means a lot especially coming from you."

We sat in silence until he finished up the bandages.

"Po where did you learn how to be such a good nurse?" I asked playfully.

"Well when your father owns a noodle shop and there are sharp knives and hot pans flying all over the place, you tend to get good at it." He said standing up, "Ok you are free to go."

"Thanks Po… for everything."

"Your welcome, oh and why did you hesitate when you were telling me the story you almost said mem-."

"Memory, Po I know who my parents murder is, it is the Gray Demon. And the second time I blacked out I had another memory. It involved me running for help, but no one would they just looked away. I mean I know no one really liked my kind, but no one? No one wanted to help a small child?"

"Tigress that's so sad I-I'm so sorry."

"Why would you be its not your fault."

And with that we headed for the training hall. Nothing seemed to stop Shifu's latest training regime. Also Shifu took my burnt to a crispness to my or rather his advantage. He told me to spar with Po and to not use my hands.

I stood in front of Po and took a stance that involved me just turned sideways with my left shoulder pointing towards him and my hands behind my back.

We stood locked in a death stare contest, which Po seriously lost, he couldn't scare a butterfly. _No he is a great warrior. _I griped at myself.

I was gently brought out of my thoughts by a cooling breeze that cut through my fur and I could see it doing the same to Po.

"Ladies first…" Po was trying to get under my skin with that one, but I simply obliged.

"With pleasure,"

I ran at the panda jumping up and aiming a hook kick right at his head. He blocked easily…just what I wanted. Landing softly and before he could counter I executed a perfect butterfly kick to the pandas jaw. Po quickly rebounded and back flipped to create distance between us.

"I can't even beat you when you crippled." He said panting and rubbing his jaw.

"Try and be more aggressive in your attacks and counters, don't be afraid to hit me. Because in the end the only person you are hurting is you, a bandit won't give you this much leniency." I advised.

He seemed to ponder this before suddenly running at me. I smiled; _glad I'm getting through to him._

Po stopped right before me and shot a roundhouse kick intended for my head. I ducked, but as I did his other foot came up in an attempt at a butterfly kick. It almost hit me just grazing my whiskers as I bent over backwards to dodge it. Even then he didn't stop. It wasn't a second after I ducked under a right hook when it was followed by a left hook. Now it was my turn to create some distance. As I got the chance between a jab and a kick I side kicked him in the stomach making him grunt and back up. I in turn side flipped a couple feet away.

"See better just be aggressive." I said trying not to show that I was beginning to tire.

Po however couldn't hide it, he was close to hyperventilating. I took this in favor of me by sprinting at him once more. As I ran for him I saw him tense up, ready for impact. But instead of making any sort of contact I hit the dirt and slid beneath his legs feet first. Once through I caught myself and shot up. And before he turned around I kicked the back of his leg behind the knee, but not to the point that I seriously could hurt Po.

As he fell to one knee, I kicked out the other. Then being careful not to use my hands very much I reached around the panda's neck to cut off the blood supply to his brain with a choke hold. But his flabby neck prevented me from succeeding.

Po countered by reaching behind him, grabbing me by the arms, and flipping me over top of him. I turned in mid air and landed gracefully before him. As he was getting up, I snap kicked him in the side receiving a low grunt upon impact. But he grabbed my leg and started to spin me around, I tried to get away by bringing up my other leg to kick him in the head, but he grabbed that leg too making me hit the ground flat on my back.

I got up growling loudly. "Ok my turn to be aggressive."

"Can't wait."

I walked closer to the panda, staring him down. Then suddenly I jumped up into the sun so that Po couldn't see me. Then I came down spinning into an ax kick. Po rolled to the side just before I hit him, making my foot implant itself in the earth. Giving no time I ripped my foot out of the ground and spun around to try and catch him with a roundhouse kick. He dodged and as he did I came back around with a backwards roundhouse. But he jumped behind me; suddenly I felt extreme pain in my hands. I whipped around claws extracted through my bandages. Only to see Po rolling around on the ground, laughing.

Just when I was warming up to him he goes and slaps my burnt paws.

"Po!" I yelled enraged.

"What? You said be aggressive." He said still chuckling.

I walked over to the now scared panda. He started to get up but I planted a foot in his chest keeping him down.

"That was a mistake I admit but let's rational about this. Don't want to hurt me right when we are about to go on a mission do you?" he pleaded the smile now completely gone from his face.

"Oh it will be a couple days before we go on that mission and a couple more to get there. You will have plenty of time to heal. But I will give you a choice, burnt paws," I said holding up my paws. "A new scar of three claw marks across your face, or be my personal servant for two weeks."

He pondered this for a while, "Well, what's it gonna be?" I urged.

"Being your servant would be worse than death and three claw marks on my face would look cool." He replied.

This really surprised me I was really expecting him to chose something that would avoid pai-.

"I chose servant,"

That's what I thought.

"Tonight I will have my normal tofu, with dessert. Also in the morning after greeting Shifu you will make me breakfast and bring it to me in my room. So we will start with that, got it?" I thought for a second that this was a little harsh but he had the choice for a quick and painful way out.

"Yes," He grumbled as I took my foot off his chest.

"Yes what?"

"Yes _mast-."_

"Students come please." Shifu ordered and without question we all ran up to him and bowed in unison.

"It has been brought to my attention that the Gray Demon has marched upon another village, and has decimated the local guard. We must leave soon."

I smiled I couldn't wait to get to my parents murder, to get my revenge.

Then Shifu turned to me, "Tigress it is with a heavy heart that I must tell you that it has become a liability to have you on this mission. You may come along, but as for the battle, I cannot use you… You are dismissed."


	3. Eye of the Leopard

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I would be rich, end of story. **

**Also there is a tribute to a certain animal that through a movie has touched my heart, see if you can find it and see if you know the movie.**

**Oh this will be a small chapter more or less, but it's important to the story.**

Mercy

After Shifu's news he had us start packing for the mission. He sent Crane and I out to the market to collect at least enough rations for us to make it to the next village with a little to spare. As I was walking down the stairs and with Crane flying above me, I looked up at the sky covering my eyes. It was then when I noticed the heat of the summer's day.

After a long silence we made it down to the market and went about finding the food we will need. We walked into a local shop and looked for things we will need.

"How could Shifu not let me defeat the Demon? I mean he was the person who murd-," I stopped, I couldn't continue, it hurt too much. I just picked up bag of rice and shut up.

"Tigress I know," Crane sighed, "But after all you did defy a _direct _order from our master. Not to mention your paws." He said taking bag of stuff in his beak. He motioned with his head to head back up to the palace and took off.

I looked down and carefully studied my paws. How could I have been so stupid? Although on the other side it was good practice, but I shouldn't have done it in a cave. I sighed and walked towards the palace.

Suddenly I heard muffled screaming and yelps coming from a nearby ally. I walked to the source of the ruckus and hid behind the corner of the street and the ally, dropped the bag of rice I was carrying, and peered in.

"Please let me go I don't have any money!"

A young leopard was surrounded by four snarling boars all dressed in the same black shirts and red slacks.

"C'mon _Mao _use those claws if you want us to stop oh wait your mommy trimmed them didn't she." The biggest of the group of boars taunted, "Alright sweetie enough fun give us your money!"

I walked out from behind the wall and started for the would-be burglars, but as I did the leopard balled up her fists and socked the boar that was taunting her twice in the mouth and eye making the boar fly to the ground.

Impressive.

"That was a mistake cub." He said getting up and pulling out a strange looking dagger. "Meet your maker."

I grabbed his hand right as it was high above his head.

"No _that_ was a mistake _pig_." I spat, pulling the dagger from his hand and throwing it aside.

He turned around to see me towering over him, but did something I didn't expect. He growled and threw what I think was a punch at my head.

I easily grabbed his arm, ignoring the pain in my paws, and twisted it behind his back. Then urged on by their apparent leaders half-wit courage the other three boars attacked.

Still holding onto the one pig I side kicked one boar in the head and spun their leader around and threw him into another. Now there was just one left.

He just stood there glaring at me. It was then when I noticed a strange looking patch on his shirt. It had a…grey rhino.

"Hey bacon, what does that patch mean? Who do you work for?" I asked crossing my arms and sending a glare that could start a fire.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said, oh well means I get to beat it out of him.

"Yes I would," I said grabbing his tusks as best I could with bandages on my paws. Without saying another word I pulled his head down and brought my knee up. The two made contact with what sounded like a tooth breaking and made the boar flop to the ground holding his face.

I looked over because I heard something and found that the leopard was laughing at the boar's helplessness. But I needed an answer to my question. So I picked the boar up again by his tusks, hoisted him into the air, and slammed him into the ally wall.

"Ok unless you want to know what a twenty foot fall feels like I suggest that you tell me who you work for." I don't think that would actually carry out that threat I just hope he doesn't call my bluff.

"Ok, ok take it easy. We are recruits to the order of The Followers of the Demon."

"Of the Grey Demon?" ok now I was seriously considering dropping him from the roof.

"Yes and once he finds out about this he will come looking for you." He spat with his friends now starting to wake up.

"Not if I find him first." I said back throwing him aside, "Now get out of this valley, if I see you again I will rip you to pieces and have some morning bacon."

He picked himself off the ground and scurried off with his associates.

The young leopard walked up to me, "Thank you for stopping them that was very brave. And with hurt paws no less."

"You're welcome and you were brave too it took a lot of courage to fight back. What's your name anyway?" I asked inquisitively.

"My name is Lagadema, I come from Africa and I am looking for a new life ever since…well I'm looking for a new life." She said.

I knew what it was, it was rather obvious considering I've went through it firsthand. She has lost her family.

"Well Lagadema, why don't you come with me to the orph-,"

As soon as I started that word I shuddered, she is strong like I was, I couldn't let her go through the same hell I did. "Come with me to the Jade Palace."

"Really? That's great! Thank you so much this means a lot to me." she said practically jumping out of her fur with joy.

"Well grab your things and let's go." I said also noticing just how mangy her fur and clothing were.

"There is just one problem with that, this is all I have. I sold everything for a boat ride over here." Lagadema said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh sorry, um ok let head to the palace." I said awkwardly and waved for the young leopard to follow.

We walked to the edge of the stairs and I looked over at Lagadema and had to stifle a giggle. She had her mouth gaping open with wide eyes.

"Honestly," she said still staring up at the palace, "I thought you were kidding about your palace, this is my first time in this city and I thought that this place was just a temple."

"Nope genuine Palace c'mon lets walk and I'll explain."

We walked up to the top and while doing so I told her pretty much everything. How This was a place of learning the art of Kung Fu, and about Master Oogway achieving harmony and focus with the art. Also about Tai lung, and how a panda became the Dragon Warrior.

I opened the doors to the courtyard where the arena was and where the team was collecting all the mission gear that varied from weapons to a teddy bear for Po.

"Hey guys this is Lagadema." I said and she bowed with a big smile on her face without a trace of being the slightest bit shy. I guess she really doesn't know who we are, "She is from Africa and came here to look for a new life."

"Hey I'm Master Crane,"

"And I'm Viper," she said bowing back.

"I'm Mantis"

"Po here" he said waving

"Monkey,"

"And I am Master Shifu and Tigress I need to talk to you," he said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes master, uh Lag, get to meet the team ok?" I said dropping the rice and following Shifu behind a nearby building.

"Yes master?" I asked innocently.

"Tigress you know the rules we can't just take in strangers. Are you trying to get yourself in deeper trouble?" Shifu said staring me in the eyes.

"Yes- I mean no I'm not, but I saved her from the Followers of the Demon. I watched her fight back and saw great potential just as you saw in me. Also, though she won't admit it, I have a feeling she lost her family in Africa and came here to look for some sort of replacement. And with her strength I couldn't put her thought the same misery I went through at the orphanage." I really hope Shifu would accept her as he did me.

"Well you can't replace family. But you can gain new family. You of all people should know this. But there is a more pressing matter at hand. Tigress I know I told you that you can tag along on this mission. I have changed my mind. For lack of a better word you would be a dead weight. I'm sorry you must stay here, and while you are here, see if the leopard indeed has a hidden talent." He walked off with remorse in his eyes and voice.

I just stood there unable to speak a word, but I found the courage or rather anger to do so.

"MASTER SHIFU!" I roared, and watched him turn around in shock, "You won't let me kill the person that MURDERED my parents? All because a couple burnt paws? Why Shifu? WHY?"

"STAY YOUR TOUNG!" he yelled back then grasped himself, "The reason I won't let you go on this mission is because of what you just said. Tigress I know he killed your parents, and the only reason you aren't going with us is because I know that you _will_ kill him. And I don't want for you to go through your life knowing everyday that you ended a life in revenge. Trust me I know, when I was a young man I watched my mother be killed by a rouge burglar," he sighed straying his vision from me as it was too much for him to say.

"I went out after him and tracked him down to an ally here in the village. I walked up to the thief and I remember now him saying something about it was an accident and the money was for his family. But I had no remorse, no mercy and I took the same dagger he used on my mother and I plunged it into his heart. I remember feeling the beating of his heart through the blade and feeling it stop. I remember seeing the life… leave his eyes. Tigress I was no better than him that night. Now every night when I lay my head down and close my eyes I see that panther standing in the ally with the dagger in his heart calling out to me. Asking for mercy, and asking for forgiveness." He finished looking down at the ground and I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye.

This was sobering indeed and now I felt bad for bringing up those memories. "Master I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Indeed you didn't. Maybe spending time with a child that has gone through the same ordeal as you would be good for you." He said calmly now.

"Yes master certainly it would," I said with my voice trailing off.

He turned to walk away, but turned back, "Tigress have you forgiven Po yet?"

Memories of Po and I's conversation back at the aid station filled my head and I smiled blushing slightly, "Yes master I believe I have."

"Good," he said before turning again to leave.

"Wait Master, how long have you known about me, about my parents?" I asked and this time he didn't turn to look at me.

"Tigress, Master Oogway told me when I brought you here. He said it would be part of your future and that I should tell you. But I didn't, I didn't because I being selfish. I didn't because I thought it would affect your training and I saw so much potential for you to become the Dragon Warrior and I didn't want to lose you like I lost Tai lung." He said with so much sadness in his voice that I felt it. "Tigress it is time that I ask for your forgiveness."

"…I forgive you master," I said softly and bowing.

"Thank you, I needed that more than you know." Shifu said walking away.

I followed him back out to the courtyard where the rest of the five and Lagadema were talking.

Shifu turned to address them all and I stopped beside him.

"First of all Tigress will not be joining us on this mission." He said and the whole team exchanged confused glances. "She will be staying behind and training a new student," he turned to Lagadema, "Lagadema I am giving you the chance to begin a new life here at the Jade Palace learning the art of Kung Fu. And as for us we head out in five minutes."

* * *

"Sooo they are going to fight the Grey Demon, who everybody seems to say can't be beaten." Lagadema asked raising an eyebrow as the rest of the furious five and Shifu started down the stairs.

"Ya well we are the most powerful warriors in all of China. And we not only protect this valley but if need be, the whole country." I said waving goodbye. "Ok let's head to the living courters and I'll show you your room."

We walked in silence towards the house until I got the urge to ask a question.

"Lagadema?"

"Yeah?" she answered innocently.

I looked over to catch her golden eyes. "What happened that made you come here?"

She didn't answer right away, but sighed instead and looked down at the ground.

"Lagadema if you don't want to talk about it then its fine." I said feeling bad for my curiosity.

"No, no it's probably time it get this off my chest. When I was seven a large rhino came into our house and murdered my father, but left me and my mother alone. My mother was depressed even to the day I turned ten and on that day when mom came back from a hunt and found out that I had a kill of my own. She ran up to feed on it but I ran up after her and I don't know why but I attacked her defending my kill." She said looking back at me.

All this talk about killing reminded me that some still hunt for their food.

"She got really mad and walked off. Then three years passed and our bond wasn't getting any stronger. One day she was leading me to a kill and a troop of hyenas were following us, but we managed to get to the food. As I was feeding I knocked the gazelle out of the tree and down to the ground where the waiting hyenas stole it. My mother was thrown into a rage unlike I've ever seen and she exiled me. So I started to look for a new life and I came here where you so graciously took me in after saving me. And that's why I'm here."

"That's sad, and so you're thirteen now?" I said opening the door to the house.

"Yes and you?" she asked entering the doorway and I could see her exploring every aspect of the house with her eyes.

"Twenty so not that much older than you, ok here is you room." I said sliding open the door to the right of mine, "Not too fancy, but better than nothing I suppose."

She walked in and seemed for the first time, at peace... She had a hard life just like me, maybe even more so with the fact that her own mother exiled her. She was just thirteen! How could a mother that loved her so much just abandon her? This triggered a deep rage within me and I tightened my fists, gritted my teeth, and was growling lowly.

Lagadema noticed this and came over to me and…she did something that no one has done in a very long time. She gave me a hug, and not just one of pity, but one of comfort, of knowing what was going on and trying to help. She gripped me tightly and didn't let go as I sank to my knees, closing my eyes to keep the tears in as the rage turned into sadness.

As we sat there we both started to bawl like new born infants. We balled because for once in our lives we could let out our suppressed emotions, out into the arms of another who has gone through the same hell, same anguish, and the same sadness.

**Well there it is, and though it was obvious the character was Lagadema. From Nat Geo's film ****Eye of the Leopard****. Um thank you Black Raider and visitor ana for your reviews keep 'em coming. I will work on chp 4 as soon as I can.**


	4. There is Death in Life

**Disclaimer: Well if I owned anything I probably wouldn't be on FF writing this now would I?  
You people need to review, thanks again Black Raider and thank you tia valerie, but you people are lazy, lol.  
Long chapter alert! 5,000+ words sorry just got into it and didn't stop…**

After our little sob session I gathered myself up and showed Lagadema the rest of the palace. It was strange, I was always taught by Shifu that crying was a sign of weakness, but I felt strangely better, I should try it more often.

"Hey Tigress what's this?" the young leopard asked picking up the rebuilt Urn of Whispering Warriors.

"That is something that you shouldn't be touching. Lest you want to be putting it back together." I answered leaving out the part where Po had to assemble it using dried glue and his tears to get the glues wet.

She quickly set it down carefully then scurried over to the moon pool.

"And what's this? Why can't I see the bottom?" She asked inquisitively.

I walked over beside her and peered in, "That is the moon pool and the reason you can't see in is because it rumored to be endless." I said not really knowing if it was or not, never really thought about it.

Next thing I knew I saw a flash of fur and then a splash.

I thought about yelling to her but she was already down deep. So I jumped in after her. I swam down what felt like two hundred feet but reality it was probably just thirty and finally I saw a glimpse of golden fur. I reached out and grabbed her tail and even in the water I could hear her screech. I quickly turned and leopard in tow I started for the surface. My lungs felt like they were about to explode and looking at the light at the surface, I could see tunnel vision setting in. My heart was racing and was using up valuable air doing so. _Hold on Lagadema I've got you,_ I thought. I was just hoping she was ok and not drowning below me.

I slowed significantly, but suddenly I felt a pull that made me release Lagadema's tail. Then a jerk came from my tail and I shot upwards being dragged back to the surface.

Then I felt like a whale breaching the water. I took a huge breath and looked over at Lagadema who was looking at me strangely.

"I guess it really is endless and why did you grab me?" she asked barely breathing hard.

I pulled myself out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool with my legs in the water, "I thought you fell in and sank like a rock."I said and _was _breathing hard.

"Um no I just wanted to see it was endless or not. I'm sorry that I scared you." Lagadema apologized pulling herself out beside me.

"Scared? I wasn't scared I was just looking out for your well being." I said. I wasn't scared was I?

"You looked pretty scared when I turned around and saw that you had a hold of my tail pulling me up. I really didn't need help either; I could have gone down twenty more feet." She said standing up and shaking the water out of her fur.

I turned my head sideways to avoid the gauntlet of water.

"Ya well scared or not I'm not the best swimmer so let's not do that again." I said and returned the favor. I also stared at her clothes; she definitely needed some new ones. She wore a regular brown shirt and a pair of slacks that looked like mine after a hard battle.

"Let's dry off and go get you some new clothes." I said walking for the door to the hall.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lagadema looking at her clothes and apparently seeing noting wrong. I turned to face her and walked backwards, "You coming?"

She quickly caught up and followed me out the door. Walking out I stopped in the warm sunlight letting the sun start to dry my fur and my clothes… I hadn't even noticed that my bandages came off in the water.

"Ok lets head for the village we will get you some training and casual clothes." I said starting down the steps.

"Ooh can I have a dress?" she asked ecstatically and jumping up and down the stairs in front of me.

Dress… "Well we will see when we get there. But now here is your first test." I said picking up my pace down the steps.

Lagadema matched me, "Ok what is it?"

Suddenly I sprinted down the stairs and yelled, "Try and keep up!"

I hit the courtyard in what felt like no time and instead of going through the doors I jumped over the archway and about half the steps on the other side. I landed softly and kept running,

It was such a rush and it felt so good to feel the wind tear through my fur. It felt so good to finally feel complete somehow with my new frie-. No with my new family member, my new sister you could call her. I slowed right before getting to the end of the stairs and stopped completely once I did reach the end. I turned back to the palace waiting for the leopard to come down. I was breathing hard and had my tongue out panting.

_Where is she? _I was looking and squinting my eyes focusing to see any form coming down.

Then a felt poke on my shoulder that nearly made me jump out of my fur. I whirled around to find a young leopard just looking at me, not even showing that she was the slightest bit tired.

"Ok now that I've won that. What's next?"

"Wait h-how did y-you beat me?" I stammered.

"Easy, you were slow, and I jumped from the courtyard down to here while you landed halfway." She said like it was nothing.

"Lagadema that was the fastest I've seen anybody go down those stairs. Even Po bouncing down them wasn't that fast." That was truly an expression of hidden potential if I've ever seen it.

"Really? I could probably go down faster if I tried, but later I want to go shopping." She smiled and that was it, let's go shopping.

As we wondered through the hustle and bustle of the village I marveled at its different assortment of colors and smalls and such. Ever since the defeat of Tai Lung, the diversity of people that have moved back into the valley was amazing to see. In any one trip you could see sloth bears to kinds of people I've never seen before.

I looked over at Lagadema as we hit the edge of the market. She had a large smile on her face, but when she realized just how many people there were it quickly disappeared.

"You alright?" I asked. She looked over at me with a worried expression on her face.

"I-I just don't do well in crowds, I get a little scared." She said. I could see it in her eyes she was really worried.

"Hakuna Matata." I said simply and started wading into the crowd.

"Wait for me and what does that mean?" she said behind me.

"You of all people should know. It's a saying from your country." I said. Then I felt somebody grab my paw and hold on tight. I looked down to find Lagadema walking beside me holding onto me. I just accepted it and smiled. Lagadema may have traveled thousands of miles and spent months alone, but she was still a cub, both mentally and physically. And at the same time she wasn't, she was a powerful leopard and had the ability to become one of china's best warriors.

And I noticed something else, her camouflage pattern was just beautiful, I mean I like my stripes and all, but her golden background with black and brown rosettes were magnificent.

Suddenly the pressure on my hand was released. I stopped and looked behind me, she was nowhere to been seen through the mass of people going this way and that.

"Lagadema!" I yelled, hearing no reply I tore through the crowd, shoving people out of the way.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Ahhh!"

Then I saw it, I saw a glimpse of golden fur flash into an ally way…the same one where I first met her. My mind was racing, _what if the order is back? Is she just playing with me? What if something happens to her?_

I sprinted over to the ally just to see her once again surrounded by animals wearing black shirts and red slacks. She was being held by a boar and alligator.

_Again? What do they want from her? _I thought.

A blind rage came over me and I balled my paws into fists. It was then when I noticed that my bandages were off, it stung a little.

I ran in their direction, only to see Lagadema break free and roundhouse kick the boar in the head then spin around and sweep the alligators legs out from under him.

There were six left.

I made it just in time to run in between a bear and a scrawny snow leopard, and split kick both in the head.

"Oh hey Tigress," Lagadema said so casually it unnerved me. Then she roared and went after a water buffalo that must have outweighed her by three hundred pounds. The buffalo just stood there and let her hit him in the stomach about three times before shoving her down.

"Lagadema like this," I said and powerfully side kicked the buffalo in the stomach, but with a different result. He doubled over and fell to the ground with a weird gurgling noise coming out of his mouth.

I looked over as she was picking herself off the ground and watched her spot a boar headed for her. Copying me perfectly she side kicked the boar in the head knocking the pig out cold. She was a quick learner just as I was.

I spotted another boar running at me with a net, I tried to dodge but I couldn't in time.

I stood in front of him with the net over me. A smile turned into a frown as I just gave him the 'you just screwed up' look. I reared back and punched him with the net still on. My paws started to bleed again, and scorned myself for not being more careful. I easily pulled the net off of me and sat back watching Lagadema take on a full grown fox, which still only stood about her height.

He seemed much more skilled than her, dodging every punch she threw. The fox kept nervously looking over here to make sure I stay over here, I think. So I just leaned against the ally wall and licked down the ruffled up fur on my arm. All the while keeping a close eye on the fight to jump in if need be.

Lagadema threw a sloppy punch intended for the fox's head, who easily dodged and started to bring his leg up for a round house kick.

I was there in a flash and grabbed his leg inches from Lagadema's face. She gasped and fell back on her rear.

Still holding onto his leg I spun around and swept his other out from under him. As soon as he hit the ground my fist came down and impacted his face with the crack of a nose.

"What do you want from her?" I yelled at the fox who was covering his nose.

"She…She killed one of us. Our master sent us out to take revenge, to take her life." The fox spat.

"You won't ever get to her again, I promise you that." I growled back.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." The small canine said with blood puring out his nose.

"I don't intend to." I looked down and saw a dagger that sent shivers down my spine. It looked like the one that…killed my parents. My pent up rage boiled within me again and I grabbed the dagger and held it high above me head.

The fox looked at the dagger and yelled, "Long live the Demon!"

I bared my fangs, roared, then bought the dagger down with all my might…

"Get out of here, next time you won't be so lucky."

I stood up looking at the fox, who was staring at the dagger plunged into the ground an inch from his head.

I walked over to Lagadema and reached out a paw to help her up. She gladly took it and we turned to leave. Lagadema, a killer? We had some things to talk about.

We walked out of the alley and went to a nearby clothing store. Go to shop, get attacked, and then go back to shopping, all in a day's work for the furious five.

Lagadema was back from a ferocious fighter to a cub, she ran around the store looking at everything, "Oooo can I have this one?" then she ran over to a different dress, "No this one!"

"Maybe later, but we need training and casual clothes." I looked over to the tailor and smiled. The rabbit understood and led Lagadema away to measure her up.

I strolled over to something that caught my eye, a dress. It was on display in the back of the store on a wooden dummy. It was fiery orange like my eyes, it didn't have any designs or anything it was just plain, but it was beautiful. The silk made it shine in the incoming sunlight, I had to try it on.

I took it off its stand and took it to a dressing room. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. It fit perfectly.

I started to giggle, "So this is what being a girl feels like."

"Well lucky for you I have both casual and training clothes that will fit you right here in the shop…hey where is my dress?"

"Where is Tigress?"

I was pretty much caught so I opened the door and stepped out to a stunned leopard and a dazed rabbit.

"Tigress that looks so pretty on you." Lagadema stammered.

"I have never seen someone look so beautiful in that dress." The tailor said.

"Thanks, I guess I need a dress."

We walked back up the palace and after putting up Lagadema's clothes and my dress we headed to the aid station to put some bandages back onto my paws. They were getting better but now after our little battle they were bleeding once again. Lagadema helped me and I helped her by bandaging up a cut under her eye where one of the animals in the order must have landed a punch.

I still wanted to talk about her killing someone that was in the order. I figured that we would talk about it at the dinner table.

We walked into the kitchen and I got to work on a dish that I've never made before…soup, and not just any soup, Po's secret ingredient soup. Also Po has never told me the secret ingredient, although every time I watch him, I can never see what he puts in it. So I just put nothing in it, Lagadema wouldn't know the difference. The young leopard just sat at the table patiently awaiting the food.

"Ok here it is I hope you like it." I said and slid her a bowl.

I sat across from her and took a sip. It wasn't as good as Po's but wasn't bad either. I looked over to Lagadema who was furiously slurping it down. I just stared at her for a while until she finished. She put the bowl down and unleashed a burp that could bring a house down. Lagadema finally noticed me and simply said, "I was hungry."

"I can see that." I sighed, "But anyway there is something we need to talk about." I said and put down my spoon. When she didn't say anything and just looked at me I continued.

"Lagadema who did you kill?" I said flatly.

She didn't answer right away, she just looked at me with her golden eyes.

"I killed my moth-… my father's murderer."

She's been lying to me.

"Lagadema,"

I saw a tear develop in her eyes and she looked down to the table to try and hide it. Then the tear fell onto the table and once it did she rushed out of the room, tears now flowing down her face. I only sat there pondering whether I should be stern because she lied to me or sympathetic because she lost her mother.

_Go easy on her, she is but a child. _

Oogway again.

_Master I know, but why did she lie to me?_

_Maybe she thought that you wouldn't take her in if you knew she was a killer. You should go and try to comfort her, as she did for you._

The whole conversation in my head was a little weird, but as usual master Oogway was right and I needed to help her.

I stood up from the steaming soup and walked out to the dark night. I need to find out where she was. So I ran to the Hall of Warriors and climbed to the top. Once I reached it I stood and looked out over the valley as a cool breeze washed over my fur. I closed my eyes, concentrating to listen for any noise. My ears were flinching back and forth to any sound whether it be a leaf falling to the ground or noise from the village.

I took a deep breath and held it, removing any interference from my breathing.

My eyes shot open, I could hear sobbing coming from… under me? I dropped down to the ground and opened the door to the hall. Lagadema was hovering over the moon pool letting her tears fall into it. As soon as I open the door she snapped her head around to look at me, but slowly turned back to the pool.

"Tigress I don't deserve to be here, I lied to you, I lied to Shifu, and I lied to myself." She said sniffling back more tears.

I silently walked up behind her.

"Lagadema look at me," I said softly.

She slowly turned around to look at me and I could see where her sobbing had soaked most of the fur on her face. She still looked at the ground though.

"In the eyes,"

She brought her soaking eyes up to mine, and as soon as she did I kneeled down and embraced her in a hug.

I whispered in her ear, "Lagadema you do belong here, I took you in. and what did you mean you lied to yourself?" I pulled my head back, but still had my hands on her shoulders.

Her weeping slowed to a stop, "I lied to myself because I told myself that I can come here and everything will be alright."

"But everything can and will be alright Lagadema, you are here now and that's all that matters." I said still softly.

She smiled, "Thanks Tigress, but that still doesn't cover up the fact that I murdered someone, and not for food I murdered him out of anger."

"No but who did you kill?"

"My mother and fathers killer. He was the Grey Demons brother, and I don't know how I killed him either. One second I was angry laying next to my dying mother and the next a large blast annihilated the rhino."

Large blast? She really does have hidden potential. "Lagadema soon we will start your training, and you will stay here. You're my sister now and family doesn't turn their back on each other."

…..

It had been three weeks since Shifu and the rest of the five left on that mission. And Lagadema's strength was growing each passing day, as was my worry for the team. In the three weeks my paws were nearly completely healed and most of the fur was back.

I had Lagadema on the Jade Tortoise practicing her balance when she jumped down and walked over to me.

"Tigress do you have anything more advanced that we can try?" she said and I smiled.

"Follow me."

I walked out of the training hall and stopped I turned around to face Lagadema.

"I think I need to teach you something that is normally reserved for the highest of kung fu masters."

She smiled brightly and I continued, "The technique that I will be teaching you is the Strike of the Inferno."

I saw her ears perk up just as mine did when I hear about this move.

"You must first harness your Chi…" I said.

I closed my eyes, started moving my arms in a circular motion and concentrated. Once again the feeling of the Chi rising in me felt great, I actually missed it. Once my paws were enveloped in a blue flame I stopped them in front of my chest. I roared, turned and shot it at a nearby tree. I snapped the tree in half and sent shards of it flying.

I open my eyes and panting I turned to Lagadema, "That is how it's done."

She had her mouth hanging open. "When do I get to try?" she gasped.

"Right now, Do you know how to harness your Chi?"

"I think so," she closed her eyes and stood there for a minute before starting to mover her arms around.

Then I saw it the flame in her paws, but then something strange happened…it wasn't a blue flame, it was dark red. The flame grew and when she stopped it was truly a sight to behold. In her palms a dark red flame dancing around.

Then she turned and roared sending the ball back through the rebuilt training hall doors and knocking a hole in the wall clear on the opposite side of the hall.

"Sorry," she panted, "I didn't know what to do with it."

"Lagadema everyone else had a dark blue flame, you, you had a dark red flame, how?" I said astonished.

"I don't know, I just, I don't know. I just was thinking of my parents murderer an I felt the heat welling up inside of me just as it did when I killed that guy."

"Well whenever you do th-." I stopped I could hear wings flapping, and not just any wings…cranes wings.

He landed with a thud and we rushed over to him. He was battered and bruised from a fight.

"Crane what happened?" I yelled hold him up.

"We were no match, we couldn't even land one punch. He gathered us all up and held us in his shack in the woods just outside the village he just attacked. I escaped though and came here for help."

"Don't worry Crane your safe, stay here and Lagadema and I will go help the others," I said and started for the stairs with Lagadema falling behind.

"Tigress you can't, we have to get more help!" Crane yelled, but I ignored him. This time I was going to go and stop this evil for good.

….

We ran for hours on end towards the demon. When we finally made it to the village we found that it was completely deserted. Then we collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"We will… rest here for the night… then go find him at dawn." I said between breaths.

Lagadema nodded and followed me as I got up and walked into an abandoned hut. We didn't have anything to eat that night so we went to bed hungry and uncomfortable.

"_I gotcha!" I yelled as I grabbed a hold of my mother as she was sitting in a chair._

"_No you don't!" She yelled back, then grabbed me and flipped me over her and held me in her lap._

_I giggled as she tickled me relentlessly. I got free and got down on all fours and circled my mother in a crouching position. I saw an opening when she sneezed, and I pounced. She fell onto her back laughing. As soon as she did I went for the game winning blow. I growled and bit for her neck._

"_AWW you got me!" she said, then she went limp playing dead. _

_I jumped off of her and bounced around in victory, "Ya! I won! I won!"_

"_Yes you did, now lets go see what dads cooking," she winked and I knew what's going to happen._

_We snuck up to the kitchen where my dad was cooking dumplings. _

"_On three, One…two…THREE!"_

_We both pounced for my father at the same time, but he knew this and dodged quickly. He ran out the kitchen and through the house, laughing tauntingly. My mother surged ahead, jumped onto his back and rode him to the ground. I followed her and jumped on top._

_We rolled to a stop with my mother and I sitting victoriously on top of my father._

_With his laughing and two tigers on top of him I could hear him wheezing. "I can't…breathe," he laughed and we got up off of him._

"_Man I can't beat you two anymore," he said still chuckling._

"_Soon I won't need moms help and I can get you all by myself!" I declared._

"_Yeah, but not right now!" he said and scooped me up._

_I screamed and started to laugh again, "I love you baba."_

"_I love you too…._

…

I woke softly knowing that my dream was a memory. I sat up and looked over to Lagadema who was still soundly asleep. I really wish that I could have more dreams like that more often…no I wish we could be together.

I looked outside and figured that I should wake Lagadema. I walked over and gently shook her awake. Her eyes opened and she smiled when she saw me.

"I had a dream of my family last night," she said getting up.

"That's great…" I said with my voice trailing off.

"Not really, it just makes me miss them more." She sighed.

"I know Lagadema, I had the same dream. But we need to keep strong if we are going to beat him." I said getting up and walking out of the hut. The village was decimated, I clenched my fists letting the anger wash over me.

_How could he have done this, why? How could someone be so heartless? _I though then spun around and punched a hole in the clay wall of the hut.

"Tigress," Lagadema whispered, walking out of the hut. "Calm down, being angry won't help us either."

"I'm sorry," it was then when I noticed a small stream of blood under her eye. Then I realized what I had done, in my anger I punched through the wall and hit Lagadema. "Lagadema I'm so sorry," I apologized and walked over to her wiping the blood off her face.

"Tigress its ok, it's just a scratch, let's go,"

It wasn't ok; I need to control my anger.

"Alright," I sighed, and turned for the eastern edge of the village.

As we walked out of the town, there was a weird silence between Lagadema and I. so I stopped before where I knew the Demon would be.

"Lagadema, is something wrong?" I asked.

She stopped right beside me and looked me directly in the eyes, "I'm scared,"

"Don't be afra-"

"I'm afraid that one of us will die…"

I didn't answer right away, I didn't know what to say, but I had to say something.

"Lagadema the only person that might die is the Grey Demon." I said, but she didn't look any less worried.

"But Tigress, I don't want anyone to die." She replied still looking me in the eyes.

"But Lagadema me murdered my parents, he killed hundreds of people… his brother-"

"I know, I know…"

"Let's go save Shifu and the others and hopefully we can get him with nobody getting hurt." I said. She seemed to accept this by nodding.

I started to walk towards where the demon was, but stopped when I felt a small paw on my shoulder, I turned around, "Yes?"

She embraced me in a hug around my waist and I kneel down to hug her back. This time she whispered into my ear, "Whatever happens we will always be together, I love you sis,"

"Love you too," I separated the hug, "Now let's go kick some evil butt."

She nodded and we set off for to find a demon.

…

"Stay low, there he is," I whispered.

Lagadema and I were just outside the rhino's camp peering in from behind a bush. We could see him sharpening a dagger against a rock, and not just any dagger.

I looked past him and I could see Shifu and Po and the rest of the five bound around a tree.

I figured that a surprise attack would be useless, I was sure he knew that we were here. So we walked out from the bush.

The demon just sat there and turned his head to look at us, "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to come out from that bush," he said in that eerie deep voice.

"Yeah well, we are here to defeat you and rescue our friends. And avenge my parents," I snarled.

"Ah yes I remember you… your mother was such a beautiful Tigress, what was her name Yan Sue, it's a shame that i-."

"Stop right there you demonic basterd! I there is just one thing I want to know…the name of my parents murderer."

He started to chuckle, "My name… I haven't told anyone my name since my brother died… Bem."

I saw Lagadema shift her weight uncomfortably, then I heard her whisper, "His name means peace,"

How ironic.

I closed my eyes to calm myself, to clear my head for the fight of my life.

Then when my eyes shot open Lagadema and I attacked my parent's murderer. I opened up with a side kick for his stomach, but he let it hit him and shrugged it off. Lagadema came up behind me and landed a heavy punch to the Demons face. We retreated a couple of feet, only to see that the rhino was just mad. When the demon ran at us, Lagadema ran right back at him, but as she did Bem snap kicked her in the side sending her flying into a nearby tree.

I was next, he and I exchanged punches for what felt like forever, but I finally landed a punch to the demons chin knocking some blood out of his mouth. Even then he didn't stop; he quickly rebounded and landed a punch of his own to my head that made my legs feel like jelly.

I couldn't stop him after he hit me once. He landed another one, then another one and another.

It was the pain that sent me to my knees. I had my head hung low feeling the blood pour from open cuts on my face. He stopped, just standing in front to me. I brought my head up and looked up at the person who in my past ruined my life.

"It is time that I finish what I started all those years ago," he said and pulled out the dagger that took my parents from me.

Then he plunged the blade into my heart. I felt the cold steel and the piercing pain enter my body. I didn't scream though, I only accepted defeat, and fell back onto the ground.

Looking up I noticed just what a clear and beautiful day it was. Suddenly I saw Lagadema crying over me. I could barely hear her, she was yelling for me to hold on, yelling that she couldn't lose me too, but I couldn't, I couldn't hold on any longer, death was calling me.

_Here I come mother, here I come father, at last we finally get to be together again._

And it was with those final thoughts that I gave in to the darkness… for the last time.

**Wow that was tough, and don't hate me just yet I have a surprise in store. Please take the time and review. ;)**


	5. Resurrection

**Well this will be the last chapter, and contrary to the last chapter, this one will be much shorter. And this will be in third person cuz Tigress, y'know****...**

The woods were calm and quiet for a moment. The skies were blue and clear, but the silence was broken by a young girls frantic yells.

"Tigress please I can't lose you too! Hold on, please hold on!" Lagadema cried watching the life slip from her newfound sister's body.

"Oh so sorry to take her from you, but…, turn around, let me see your face." The demon said, noticing that this may be the person who killed his brother.

Lagadema didn't turn around; she only kept still, kneeling over Tigress's body. Then her eyes trailed to the dagger.

"I said turn around."

"_No_," she growled.

This angered Bem even more, so he walked over and grabbed Lagadema by the scruff and spun her around. All of the sudden he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, the rhino looked down to see his own dagger plunged into his belly.

He looked back at Lagadema squirming in his grasp, "You shouldn't have done that," he threw Lagadema aside and grabbed a hold of the dagger. He gritted his teeth and pulled. The dagger slid out with relative ease, but not without a horrible gurgling sound as the blood came gushing out.

Lagadema stood up growling loudly, "And if you're wondering, yes I did kill your brother."

Without saying another word Bem lunged at her ignoring the pain in his stomach. He threw punch after punch and kick after kick.

Lagadema was angry, but unlike most warriors this improved her skill, quickened her reactions, and made her in every aspect, stronger.

She masterfully dodged each and every strike. As soon as the rhino's leg moved the slightest bit, Lagadema picked up on this and readied herself for a counter.

The demons powerful leg came up and impacted Lagadema's side, but with a different result from last time. Lagadema latched onto his leg and copying what Tigress did to that fox perfectly, she spun around and swept the rhinos other leg out from under him. Bem hit the ground with a loud thud and his weight shook the ground.

Lagadema flipped backwards to catch her breath. The rhino jumped up and snorted, "You are a strong little kitty aren't you?"

"Yes, and I know something only your brother knew… that is before I ended his life." Lagadema spat back, smirking slightly as she saw his ear twitch at her comment.

"And what might that be?" he said running for Lagadema.

He went to tackle her, but Lagadema dodged under his arms, moved slightly to the side, and quickly came up with a knee to his stomach. She got the satisfaction of feeling the breath escape the demons lungs. It was an extreme advantage for Lagadema to be smaller and quicker on her feet than the Grey Demon.

She stood behind him as he was picking himself off the ground yet again. "Bem is not your name. Your name is Eetwidomayloh, he who greets with fire. A name awarded to the bravest of warriors in the Mataikay tribe. An elite and secretive group of rhinos known for one thing and one thing only, the killing of all feline species they get near to."

"Very good, but I can't let you live with that information, you know that. And I'll enjoy ripping you into tiny pieces." He said, but he knew that somehow, out of the hundreds he has fought before her, Lagadema was the most powerful warrior he has ever faced.

The demon snorted once again and charged with his head down low aiming his horn right at Lagadema.

…..

_Light surrounded me and I found myself standing before my mother and father in a grassy plain._

"_Mother! Father!" I yelled running for them, choking back tears._

"_Hello Tigress, we are very happy, and also sad that we can see you." My father said._

_I went to embrace my lost parents in a hug, but as I reached them I went straight through them both and fell to the ground._

"_Tigress we love you so much. We just want you to know that." Mother sighed, and smiled, "You can't hug us because you're not dead yet. Tigress you're still alive."_

"_What? No he killed me like he killed you, with his dagger." I said standing up and walking to my parents. Standing close to them I could see that they were slightly transparent._

"_Tigress we love you, but we don't want you to let him kill you just to be with us." Dad said._

"_But I didn't,"_

"_Tigress," my mother spoke softly, "We have watched you blossom into the beautiful, powerful warrior you are, and we all know you could have defeated him, and that you still can."_

…

Lagadema rolled to the side dodging the demons attack. The rhino stopped and quickly turned to the side, chasing after her. The leopard sprang up and as the rhino got close she planted a foot into his face and used it as a sort of spring board. She flew in the air, straight into the sun, as Tigress taught her. Lagadema spun around an on her decent she raised a leg straight up and brought it down impacting the rhinos head and making him slam to the ground.

But the demon spun from the ground, sweeping Lagadema's legs out from under her. He quickly followed up by getting on top of her and pinning her to the ground.

"Now I will kill you, but I'm going to let you suffer first."

He picked up Lagadema and rammed her through a tree, then held her up in the air and pinned her against another. He punched her in the head before slamming her to the ground.

As soon as she hit she tried to get up, but was met with a large foot to her stomach, _I can't take much more of this, _Lagadema thought.

"All you cats are the same, thinking that you're the best." Eetwidomayloh said picking her up again.

Lagadema chopped his arm making him release her, and spun around bringing her leg up in a backwards roundhouse. Her kick made contact with his horn and had enough power to actually snap it off. After her foot came back down she back flipped away from an unleash of anger that was sure to come.

The rhino just stood there glaring at Lagadema before calmly bending down and picking up his broken horn.

Eerily he started to laugh, "I'm going to plunge this straight through your heart." He slowly started to walk over to her.

Lagadema bounced on her toes back and forth ready for his attack. "All I hear is words, and that's like the third time you've said that. When are you gonna back it up?"

"Oh don't worry my dear, it will come soon." He said then lunged at her, roaring at the top of his lungs.

Lagadema tried to dodge, but this time his kick was precise and strong. It hit Lagadema making a loud crack come from several of her ribs and sent her flying through the air.

"AHHH!" Lagadema roared, before landing next to Tigress. Ignoring the pain, she propped herself over Tigress once again.

"Tigress, soon we will be together again..." Lagadema whispered, letting a tear fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the warrior that you wanted me to be."

Then she heard the one thing she knew that spelled the end for her, the footsteps of a large rhino behind her.

"Ok now it's time to join your friend, oh and I almost forgot, your mother and father," Eetwidomayloh said raising his severed horn into the air.

"Indeed," Lagadema said slyly.

Then something caught his eye, some sort of red glow coming from where the leopard was kneeling, and it was getting larger, and larger.

_Here I come Tigress…_

…..

"_Tigress it is time for you to leave now, and we want you to know that we will always love you. And that one day we will get to hug each other again, but I pray you have a long and happy life first," my father said._

_I started to cry again, "I don't want to leave you! Most of my life we have been separate and now we are finally together!"_

"_Tigress," Then all the sudden the ground shook violently, throwing me to my feet. "You see, the battle is still raging, you are alive, and that's the way it should be. And we are not together, mentally yes, but physically no, and I'm sorry that you have grown up without us, I should have tried harder to defend us…" my father said with a tear falling from his eye and rolling down his face._

_Then suddenly they started to fade away, and they both hugged each other and turned away from me with sadness in their faces._

"_Mother! Father! Please no! I just want to be with you!" I cried sinking to my knees. "Why? Why does this have to happen to me?" Then the light turned to darkness once again._

…_._

I gasped as I took a deep breath. The first thing that hit me was the extreme pain in my chest, the next was a pressure on my stomach like someone was laying on me. I open my eyes to see a young leopards head resting on my stomach, with arms burnt and furless up to her elbows. She was looking at me, smiling. Off to my left I saw the charred remains of a large rhino, she did it!

"Lagadema you did it, you def-." then it struck me… her golden eyes were lifeless and unmoving.

"Lagadema no, no, no, please no." I said sitting up to hold her head in my lap. I felt tears well up in my eyes once more. I couldn't believe that just lost the person that I have been the closest to, the one person I loved like family since I was with my parents.

_How could I have let this happen? _

She was gone because of me, because I was selfish and I just wanted to be with my parents. Now she gets to be with hers, but she had her whole life ahead of her. She could have been the best warrior the world had ever seen.

I got up still crying, scooped Lagadema up in my arms, and walked over to the tree where Po and everybody else were bound around, and remarkably they were still asleep, the demon must have used some kind of sleeping remedy. So I gently set Lagadema down and started to untie my comrades.

Once they were untied I heard rustling back behind me. I whirled around, the tears slowed to a stop, and I smiled.

Behind me were two hundred plus soldiers in and amongst the trees. They all were wearing black shirts and red slacks, and on their shirt was a special little badge.

A water buffalo stepped out and by the expression on his face, he wasn't too happy.

"You, cat, did you do this to our master?"

Cat huh? "I'd like to say I did, but I have to give credit to a thirteen year old girl. A girl that could have beaten each and every one of you with a paw tied behind her back. But she can't now; she gave her life to kill your precious master."

His eye twitched slightly, "I see a gash on your chest, did Eetwidomayloh do that?" he asked.

"Oh yeah just a scratch, what are you doing here?" I asked cracking my knuckles and neck.

"Our base isn't too far from here, and we came here when we heard a mighty roar, then a huge blast. So that cut means you attacked our master, and your punishment will be immediate death." He spat, and I saw the soldiers behind him advance in my direction. But he raised his arm and said, "No, I've got her." he reached behind his back, and grabbed a rather large double sided ax.

I started to chuckle, now I was glad that Shifu, Po, and the rest of the five excluding Crane, were knocked out. I get all these people to myself.

"Alright, we'll see, I don't have much to live for anymore, but we will see."

With that I launched myself at the buffalo. He brought his ax up and as I got into range he brought it down. I moved slightly to the left and let it impact the ground. Not letting him pull it out of the ground I kicked the handle out of him hands.

Then I seized him by the throat and slammed him into a nearby tree, out of the corner of my eye I saw his soldiers grab their weapons.

As he was trying to escape my grasp with no avail, I leaned in beside his head and whispered into his ear, "You know your master said that he was going to kill me too… Let's see what you got."

I reared back and punched him in the face a couple of times before stepping back, pulling him towards me, twisting, and flipping the large ox over my hip. Now the rest of the army descended upon me.

I decided to try something new, as the soldiers came towards me I started to concentrate, let the inferno rise in me. But I knew that there was no time to fully execute the move before they reached me. So instead of just waving my arms around uselessly, I opened my eyes and in a style like cranes, I deflected incoming spears and swords, all the while building the fire in my paws.

I knew that if I wanted to I could take out the whole army right here, right now at the cost of my own life. But I also knew that's not what my parents wanted. So once I had a significant amount of Chi in my paws I stopped them in front of me. And to my surprise, no body tried to attack me, they only stood back with their mouths gaping open.

For a moment my mouth was hanging open also, but then I closed it and smiled. This time in _my _paws there was a glowing red ball of flame.

I closed my eyes once more and inhaled deeply. Then I roared long and loud. My roar was a mixture of sadness and anger, it was also an escape for all of my pent up emotions over the past years.

I stepped forward and let go of the fire in my paws. The blast decimated everyone and everything in front of me, but there were still pockets of soldiers around. So even though I was extremely tired after the Strike of the Inferno, I sprinted over to engage a group.

As soon as I got close I jumped up, and hooked kicked a snow leopard in the chest, after impact and still in the air I spun around and roundhouse kicked an ox in the head sending him flying limply to the ground.

I landed on all fours and rose slowly, and growling loudly. I looked over and I could see Shifu and the others starting to stir, I really didn't want them to help so I needed to hurry up.

I ran around like a headless chicken, taking out soldiers left end right. Within five minutes of me noticing their movements Shifu, Po and the remaining five were standing up and groggily looking around.

By the time they were standing I had already taken out all of the remaining soldiers.

I walked over to my groggy cohorts, and gave them a fake smile, "Your awake, took you long enough."

"Tigress, but how did…" Shifu said, before his eyes strayed over to Lagadema's body. "By the look of her arms she gave her life to protect ours… That is the mark of a true warrior." He continued, and then he noticed how tired I was. "Sit down, and tell us what has happened."

I nodded and sat down and told them everything. I told them how fast Lagadema was learning, and I mentioned the unusual color of her Strike. I told them on how strong our bond had grown in the short amount of time we knew each other. The battle was hard to describe considering I was partially KIA for most of it, but as I got to the part where I was talking to my parents in heaven…I felt tears well up in my eyes once more. I thought Shifu was going to scold me but he simply put his hand on my shoulder and that gave me enough strength to continue.

After my story, Shifu told me how fast the Grey Demon was, and how they were no match. I looked around and could easily see the wounds of battle. Po had cuts on his face and chest, while Monkey's cheek was still swollen up and shone bright red through his brown fur. Viper, Mantis, and Shifu had it off rather easy with only minor scrapes.

"But enough of that, we need to get back to the Palace, Tigress... I think it is only fit for you to carry Lagadema. She will be given a proper funeral once we arrive."

…..

After three days of walking we arrived at the gates of the palace. We wasted no time in finding a final resting place for the person who I considered my sister. We picked the perfect place, directly underneath the Sacred Peach Tree.

We dug her grave and laid her down into it. We stood over her and gave our final goodbyes.

"She was the most powerful warrior and the best friend I had ever known. Lagadema, I will see you again someday," I said tossing in a couple of flowers. I felt sad, but I didn't cry, because I knew that she was happy again with her parents.

After everyone was finished we filled in her grave, and I looked at Lagadema for the last time.

In the coming week we had a special alter, made for Lagadema in the Hall of Warriors. It included a painting of a young leopard holding a red ball of flame in her paws. Along down the side of the side of the painting there were the words, 永远在我们心中- Forever in our hearts.

….

**Sorry for throwing you for a loop with the whole, Tigress is gone, wait now Tigress is alive and Lagadema's gone thing, but I thought it would be good for the story. But I hope you liked it and thanks for reading. **


End file.
